


soothed

by migraineroom



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, Real short, asmo comforts u, because i just need asmo like this, honestly wrote this while breaking down, not necessarily romantic, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraineroom/pseuds/migraineroom
Summary: when he saw you sobbing on his bed, he didn’t give a shit about his bedsheets at all
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	soothed

When Asmodeus saw you sobbing on his bed, he didn’t give a shit about his bedsheets at all.

No, he immediately rushed over and held you in his arms, luxury covers be damned.

You struggled, of course. But as he was the Avatar of Lust, he wasn’t the best at boundaries. Additionally, him being a demon makes it impossible for you to escape his embrace. 

Slowly, you settled into his arms. To be honest, you wanted it. You wanted nothing else than someone just being there for you and enveloping you until the problems disappear. Why you were pushing him away, you didn’t know.

“Shh. What’s wrong?” the demon's words were muffled as he buried his face in your hair, left hand entangling itself in your locks. 

You couldn’t even speak, crying too hard. This is embarrassing. At least he was hugging you, so he couldn’t see what a mess your face was. He seemed to understand that you didn’t want to talk right now, though, because Asmo went back to comforting you and using his right hand to rub circles across your back.

“It’s going to be alright. It’s going to be alright, I promise. I’m here for you. And you’ll survive anything as long as you have my beauty, _mhm_?” 

You could feel his concern underlying his attempts at cheering you up, and you can’t help but chuckle.

“Please... Stay here.” 

You felt his head tilt upwards from the crook of your neck, as if in surprise, but he quickly went back to comforting you.

“Of course. I’ll be here. I’ll always be here.”

**Author's Note:**

> yea as i mentioned in the tags this was written in the middle of a breakdown aha
> 
> i made it really short because i dont really wanna lengthen it? i dont see the point bcs it’s vague, but if u guys want more just say so, because we definitely need a lot more asmo love in this fandom
> 
> i hope it’s okay and you enjoy the read ! <3


End file.
